The Hope and Heart of Emma Long
by DragonPrincess19
Summary: Emma Long, my OC, pours out her heart and reveals her hope for the future. Oneshot.


**I came up with this idea the other day. I was thinking to myself, 'Why doesn't Emma ever show much emotion? Is it because of her past?' I decided to answer that and let my readers know that Emma still has emotions, even though she doesn't let them show.  
I don't own AD:JL.  
Please R&R!

* * *

**

The Hope and Heart of Emma Long

In Emma's room-

Emma was sitting at her computer. A blank document was open, returning her unblinking stare. The little black line winked at her, like a little silent metronome. She had heard of this technique before. But it sounded a bit like new age psychobabble. Emma normally liked new age psychobabble, but she wasn't sure about this. She chewed her lip for a few moments before placing her fingers on the QWERTYUIOP keyboard.

_My name is Emma Long_, she typed. The clacking of keys faded as she sat there for a few more moments. The clock on her wall, in the shape of a dragon, ticked as its second hand moved. Hesitantly, her fingers moved again over the keys.

_I am a dragon._ Then it all came out.

_I didn't always know I was a dragon. I thought that all dragons were evil creatures that should be killed. I thought that humans were superior to all magical creatures. Now I know better._

_I was kidnapped at the age of one, or maybe even earlier, taken by the Huntsclan to serve them. I was chosen because of my dragon birthmark. I removed the birthmark later. It was like a tattoo, searing into my skin, my soul, filling me with doubt. _

_At the Huntsclan Academy I was taught how to kill dragons and other magical creatures, how to use my wits, logic, and feminine charms to make a creature believe they weren't going to be killed by me. I excelled. I was also taught mixed martial arts, and how to use a sword, quarterstaff, bow and arrows, but never a gun. The Huntsclan considered guns dirty. They believed that the guns would ruin the magic of the creature they had just killed. _

_Every year, I was given the tests to prove I was worthy to become a member of the Hutnsclan, become a Huntsgirl. But every year my courage failed me. I couldn't kill the magical creature they put before me. Every year I was scolded, bribed, and beaten in turns. Every year I was punished. In theory I could kill the unicorn, or manticore, or troll they put before me. In reality, I couldn't. I never graduated._

_Because I never graduated, never believed myself a true Huntsclan member, I wasn't destroyed that night my twin brother, Jake, destroyed the Huntsclan. I woke up the next day, alone. The hallways echoed eerily as I tried to figure out what had happened. However, I soon realized. Something had gone wrong. I was alone. So I then named myself a Huntsclan member, called myself the last Huntsgirl, and swore vengeance on whatever creature had done this. I soon found out it was the American Dragon. _

_Later, when I realized that Jake was the American Dragon, I couldn't bring myself to kill him. I felt that if I destroyed the American Dragon, I destroyed myself. So I decided to renounce. I gave up being a Huntsclan member. I begged for forgiveness from Jake, but it wasn't forthcoming. He attacked me and left me in a back alley, crying. _

_I sunk into despair and depression. My foster parents were going to return me to the orphanage soon. There was nothing for me to live for. I jumped off the apartment block I lived in. The ground rushed toward me, but before I splatted against the asphalt, a miracle happened. I found myself suspended in the air by two lavender wings. That was the day I found out I was a dragon. _

_Later, I learned Jake was my twin. I reunited with my family and discovered I was an oracle. Later, when a few weeks had passed, I learned I was a sorceress as well. My greatest fear used to be the Huntsman's return, but it has been replaced. I now fear for my family. If Jake ever got hurt, I would kill the one who did it._

_That is my heart. _

_I soon decided that, with Jake already learned in magical creatures and their protection, I would learn about the other half, aliens. My brother knows next to nothing about this subject. That is the way I wish it to be. The one time my brother used alien technology, he nearly destroyed the entire multiverse. _

_I wish to someday have no more dreams that torture me while I sleep. The dreams I have are dark and foreboding, and my brother is always injured. However, I also know that my dreams will end one day, when they have come true. I hope I can have the courage I lacked at the Academy to save the world when it does come true. _

_That is my hope._

Emma stopped typing. There it was. She felt mildly better. She nearly gave up the whole thing at that moment, but reminded herself that she wasn't done yet. She had decided to council herself, after all, the counselor at the school didn't know about the Huntsclan, or magical creatures. She glanced at the paper, her whole life's story summarized in about one page. She moved the mouse over to the X in the corner and paused.

"Goodbye," she whispered. As she clicked the close button, the document disappeared forever. Emma felt as though a huge weight had lifted from her shoulders.

"What do you know," she said happily and swiveled around in her chair. "This new age psychobabble actually works." She stood up and walked downstairs, where supper was waiting for her.


End file.
